


Way More Awesome than Weird

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: 30 Rock
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz is really surprised at how weirded out she isn't right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way More Awesome than Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Comments are love.

Liz is really surprised at how weirded out she isn't right now. 

Or she would be if she weren't muttering obscenities into her pillow. 

It _should_ weird her out. She specifically _said_ that it would weird her out about thirty-seven times before they even began.

The concept itself is weird. Riding a slab of silicone that's strapped to your lady friend (Liz still isn't sure what to refer to Gretchen as, though now might not be the best time to try to label her) is really just…weird. 

And hot. 

And way more awesome than Liz originally gave it credit for. 

She'd never used this sort of thing on her own. It seemed a little too dangerous. A woman, living alone, experimenting with things that had protruding rabbit ears? She knows ( _not_ from experience…) that bandaids don't stick too well down there and knowing her luck, she'd need one or three. Besides, she was never that blown away by sex (with herself or anther person) anyway, so what was the point?

Admittedly, Liz didn't know if the whole girl-on-girl sex thing would even work out for her. She didn't _dislike_ penetration, so the boy-girl sex thing wasn't terrible. But until Gretchen, she had no idea how much better all that other stuff could be. 

Clearly Liz had been doing it wrong the whole time. 

She'd been pretty pumped about the whole mouth and fingers thing. She never really gave much (okay, _any_ ) thought to needing anything extra to have a good time in bed. Liz went from being ambivalent about sex to being a pretty big fan, so why mess with a good thing? 

But in her attempt to be a good lady friend or whatever, Liz didn't have the heart to say no when Gretchen wanted to experiment. 

Needless to say, as Liz digs her heels into Gretchen's ass and grabs onto the headboard, crying out while Gretchen thrusts the strap on hard and deep inside of her, she's pretty glad that she did. 

This is way more awesome than weird. 

\---


End file.
